Temple of Gazra
Temple of Gazra is the second playable map of the Nali Chronicles campaign. Description NaGaruuk has escaped from his doomed village and finds himself in an ancient temple... Weapons and Items DaStook Leaves x5 Drip-Shield Spell x1 Healing Potion Vial x3 Health Potion Bottle x5 Ice Shard Spell x1 Mana Bottle x1 Mana Vial x7 Mud Skin Spell x1 Nali Healing Fruit (Bits) x12 Nali Healing Fruit (Plant) x10 Nali Wine x13 Slith Eggs x14 Enemies and Creatures Fly x4 Pupae x16 Slith x10 Tentacle x2 Logbook Entries #'Holy Book of Ratga' - ...Be you fire or water, life or death, remember these words as you walk the path of light down the tunnel of destiny... #'NiDaragak's Diary' - I was told at RaNak that there was great treasure down here, but we have found nothing but suffering. I have lost my brother and am hunted by serpents. This seems to be part of another underground hiding place built later then the main catacombs. I hope to find shelter and safety here. #'Jadarak's Diary '-''' Today a wall collapsed in the main corridor. The others have fled deeper into the dungeon and closed off the corridors with debris. I was left for dead, and soon I will be. #'''Inventory List - 2 barrels of healing wine, 3 barrels of bottled fruit, 10 legs of cow, 3 barrels of meat. #'NaGaRaDrim's Diary' - These serpents have found my cave. They come in dozens now, and I don't know how long I shall be able to hold them off. Terrible creatures they are, these serpents. #'Basics of Water Magic' - A true water mage can gather mana from even the smallest pool, but a large lake will often make the best source. The harder you train the easier it will be for you to gather mana from such lakes. #'Junlak's Diary' - I have lost my brother and with him all hope of finding the treasure he spoke of. The serpents are terrible and there are bodies of previous explorers everywhere. I hope the serpents shall not find me up here. #'Lacgool's Diary' - The treasure must be in these catacombs. I have searched all the rooms and will now try to find a weak or false wall. After all, one would never leave a great treasure in the open. #'Ancient Sign' - Pray thee to the god of all earth and all life so he may bring you a greater harvest and a fuller belly. #'Creation of the Plant' - ...and Ratga, god of the earth and all that lives, saw fit on this great to bless the Nali people with a creature green that would nurish and feed and return from the earth harvest after harvest... #'Ancient Sign' - If thy hast the right to pass beyond this gate thy will know where to find the great master, the mover of the great arms of stone. #'Ancient Sign' - If thy wishes to pass this great gate of stone the arms of stone must move and lift the stone upon command of the order-stones within this room. #'DargaDum's Diary' - I have found a small room in the sewers where I hope to hide from the serpents. There are some levers here and a sign which I cannot read. I do not have the strength in me to move these levers and will rest now. #'Ancient Sign' - The great arms of stone shall move upon your command. #'Ancient Sign' - When the great arms of stone are in motion thou must channel their power through these levers. #'Care of the Cow' - ...The cow is a fragile beast if thou feeds it in a way that does not follow the great teachings. A green is best if the sun is high and the fields are green, a yellow is best when the sun is low and the fields are white... #'Reports on Prayer Participation' - The number of childern that attend the First Light prayers is lower and lower. The children have been found searching the corridors and hiding in the stores. This problem must be solved soon. #'The Living Quarters Troubles' - It seems that a resident living on the lower left of the darker side of this great hall desires a move to the quarters on the lower left of illuminated side of the hall. The resident living in these quarters is frail and old, but has a son who is currently away. #'The Great Hall Manual' - One must run the hall not as a gathering on Nali but as a great city. There will be crime in the form of slothness, there will be trouble about the living quarters, and the leader of the hall must govern justly to please the people. #'NiSati, Geological Diary' - It seems that this weak rock formation is supporting a very tall and massive pillar of rock. Looking through the hole I can see that the rocky pillar terminates inside a Nali-made chamber. Perhaps the rocks I saw blocking the passage to the exit are part of this pillar. Diary Entries #It seems that in order to lift the stone held by a chain I must set in motion some great mechanism and then touch the order-stones on either side of this room. #It seems, according to NiSati's diary, that the top of this rock pillar is blocking my way out of this place. It is supported by that small brown rock. If I could only move it aside a little the whole pillar would fall and clear the path above. Category:Nali Chronicles Maps Category:Maps Category:Sergey "Eater" Levin Maps